Beautiful Dancer
by dachisshi
Summary: Memang lebih mudah untuk menjadi sama seperti orang lain , tetapi jangan lupa untuk tetap menjadi dirimu - YunJae


Title : Beautiful Dancer

Cast : Jung Yunho , Kim Jaejoong, Shim Changmin and others

Rate : T ( T for Tidak layak )

Author: Little Asadachi ( Icha )

Warning : Yaoi content, typos akut, cerita absurd, alur muter muter dan lambat semi mogok.

Desclaimer : Mereka punya Tuhan, keluarga dan agensi masing – masing. Tapi Changmin dan cerita ini punya saya.

_"Dear Kim Jaejoong, you were born because you're going important to Jung Yunho"_

Seorang bocah berusia 5 tahun terlihat murung di mobilnya. Mulut mungilnya sesekali menghela nafas berat. " Ayo turun sayang, semua barangnya sudah dipindahkan ke dalam, appa dan Ahra noona sudah menunggu di dalam." Bujuk Mrs. Kim sang eomma yang tak henti merayunya untuk berpindah. Mungkin karena lelah mendengarnya, akkhirnya ia pun beringsut turun, kaki – kakinya berjalan diseret seakan tidak ikhlas meninggalkan mobil.

" Rumah ini sempurna kan? Appa rasa kita akan tinggal disini selamanya. Jadi, kau dan adikmu tidak usah berpindah – pindah sekolah lagi Ahra-ya. " Seorang pria berusia sekitar 35 tahun itu memandang isi ruangan sambil menepuk pelan punggung anak gadis tertuanya itu. "Ne, rumah ini bagus bukan? Jja, kau lihat halamannya sangat luas? " Eommanya menimpali.

Gadis yang diajak bicara itu terlihat tersenyum, lantas ia menghampiri namdongsaengnya yang murung dibelakang kaki eommanya.

" Hei, kau dengar itu Joongie? Kita akan tinggal disini. Tenang saja, teman – teman di Seoul tidak akan menyakitimu seperti di Busan dulu. Dan kau tahu kabar baiknya? Kita akan satu sekolah, aku di kelas 3 dan kau akan jadi murid baru di kelas 1, jadi noona akan lihat jika teman – temanmu menyakitimu. Jadi kau tidak usah murung ne?." Ucap gadis itu sambil memainkan tangan dongsaengnya. Sedangkan dongsaengnya yang diajak bicara hanya menatap kosong ke depan, bibirnya terlihat mengulum senyum.

Ya, pekerjaan sang Appa yang mengharuskan dua kakak – beradik ini berpindah – pindah dari satu kota ke kota yang lain, dari satu sekolah dasar ke sekolah dasar yang lain sangat menyulitkan mereka, mengingat umur mereka yang masih belia. Terutama si bungsu Kim Jaejoong yang tumbuh sedikit 'berbeda' dari anak seusianya.

"Sudah, yang penting sekarang kalian ganti baju dulu. Ahra, kau tunjukkan kamar dongsaengmu dulu ne, Eomma akan memasak makan malam dulu. Kajja…"

"Arraseo. Kajja Joongie, kau pasti suka dengan kamarmu" Ahra menarik tangan dongsaengnya.

2 bocah kecil itu menaiki anak tangga perlahan. Sampai ke sebuah pintu berbahan kayu oak merah yang besar dan memiliki beberapa lubang kecil.

" Aaa, pasti ini kamarnya."

CKLEK!

Ketika pintu terbuka, tampak di dalamnya sebuah ranjang bersprei Hello Kitty berwarna merah yang disangga dipan besi. Meja belajar mungil disudutnya serta kerai berwarna putih yang menutupi jendela besar di sampingnya.

" Neomu yeopputta!" teriak Ahra girang.

" Mulai sekarang, ini kamar Joongie. Joongie tidak perlu tidur dengan noona lagi karena Joongie sudah besar sekarang. Noona mau pipis, kau tunggu disini dulu dan jangan kemana – mana arraseo! " Ucap Ahra sambil menghilang di balik pintu.

Bocah kecil berambut hitam legam itu berjalan mendekati jendela disudut kamarnya. Sinar matahari sore yang kuning keemasan memantul dan berpendar ketika rambutnya mengenai sinar – sinar yang ada dibalik jendela. Telapak tangannya ia tempelkan di kusen kayu yang membingkai jendela itu. Matanya yang bulat besar mengedarkan pandangan keluar rumah. Dilihatnya seorang bocah laki – laki bermata musang yang mungkin seumur dengan noona-nya tengah menari di halaman belakang rumah megahnya yang cukup luas. Hah? Seorang bocah laki – laki? Menari? Itu sangat lucu aniya? Pikirnya polos.

" Wae gurae? Apa yang kau lihat Joongie-ya?"

Ia terkejut, punggungnya terlonjak karena suara yang tiba – tiba datang dari belakangnya. Ia kemudian menengok mencari sumber suara, rupanya noona nya sudah selesai pipis dan kembali dari kamar mandi.

"Wah, ternyata kau mengintip. Kekeke, sepertinya akan punya teman baru…" Ucap Ahra ketika berdiri disamping dongsaengnya.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Matanya sekali lagi melihat anak laki – laki itu. Sepertinya jika dilihat – lihat, teman barunya akan menyenangkan, tidak akan berbuat jahat padanya atau menjahil adiknya. Tapi ia tidak sempat bercerita kalau temannya itu baru saja menari, karena sekarang anak laki – laki itu terlihat bermain flute bersama seorang laki – laki paruh baya disampingnya.

"Ahra, Jaejoongie… Makan malam sudah siap, apa kalian begitu asyik bermain dengan kamar baru kalian? Eomma sudah memasak bulgogi…"

Sebuah teriakan dari bawah memanggil mereka, dengan cepat langkah – langkah kaki mereka berlomba untuk menuruni anak tangga menuju ruang makan.

"Ah, kalian sudah turun rupanya. Jja, makanlah kalian pasti lapar. Setelah itu segera tidur, besok kalian akan eomma antar ke sekolah dasar yang baru." Ujar Mrs. Kim sambil menaruh bulgogi yang masih mengepul ke piring Ahra dan Jaejoong.

"Eomma, tadi aku dan Joongie melihat anak laki – laki dirumah sebelah kita, yang rumahnya besar dan megah itu. Iya kan Joongie?"

Ahra memulai pembicaraan dengan semangat. Lagi – lagi Jaejoong hanya mengangguk.

"Mungkin anak itu akan satu kelas denganku Eomma, dia sangat tampan, neomu kyopta…"

Eh? Jaejoong kaget. Mr. dan Mrs. Kim pun ikut kaget mendengar pernyataan si sulung Ahra barusan. Sepertinya saat dikamar tadi noona nya tidak mengatakan hal yang seperti itu.

" Hahaha, anak appa genit eoh? Ne, memang tetangga kita memiliki seorang anak yang berusia sama denganmu Ahra-ya, dan besok ia akan sekelas denganmu. Baru saja appa berkunjung tadi"

Mrs. Kim terkekeh mendengarnya, begitu juga Ahra yang mulai menampakkan senyum – senyum bahagia ditengah – tengah acaranya menyeruput kuah sup miso. Entah kenapa perasaan Jaejoong mendesir tak suka dengan pernyataan appanya barusan. Bibir cherry nya yang merah muda itu terlihat melengkung ke bawah.

"Hei, sudahlah kalian lanjutkan makannya. Sepertinya uri Joongie cemburu mendengar Ahra memujinya…" Mrs. Kim memecah suasana muram disudut meja makannya.

Ahra dan Mr. Kim menoleh ke obyek yang menjadi topik pembicaraan. Ahra memandang dongsaengnya sambil menahan tawanya. Ia memang kerap melihat Jaejoong memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi atau menangis, tapi baru kali ini ia melihat dongsaengnya itu memasang wajah cemberutnya.

" Hahahaha, kau cemburu eoh? Tenang saja Joongie-ya… Noona tidak naksir pada teman kita, noona hanya mengatakannya tampan. Lagi pula kan noona sudah jadi pacar Siwon oppa…" Seloroh Ahra dengan begitu percaya dirinya mengatakan bahwa ia adalah pacar Choi Siwon. Member boygroup Super Junior yang terkenal itu.

"Kau ini bicara apa Ahra-ya … Joongie, cepat habiskan makan malammu, lalu tidur. Kau dan Ahra besok harus bangun pagi – pagi sekali." Dengan bijak Mr. Kim berujar, ia ingin mengencerkan suasana dingin di perasaan putra bungsunya.

Sepertinya semua cerita ini akan mulai dari sini….

Annyeong! Icha bawa fanfic baru =)))

Ini emang bukan fanfic pertama, tapi karena bakat nulis icha yang enggak wow jadi cerita ini kedengeran biasa aja ne.

Jujur, fanfic ini terinspirasi sama PV nya IU eonnie yang judulnya "Beautiful Dancer"

Tapi ini bukan YunJae versionnya loh ya, ini hanya cerita yang terinspirasi dari sana. Plot dan konfliknya juga bakal beda.

Review sangat dibutuhkan untuk kelanjutan fanfiction ini.

Doumo arigatou gozaimasuka chingudeul ! ^^


End file.
